This invention relates to the field of lighting, and more specifically to backlighting for a visual displays.
Electronic visual displays including televisions, monitors, panels, screens, and the like are used to display computer output, television, video, and other visual media. Some visual display technologies, such as liquid crystal or liquid crystal display (LCD), use a backlight in order to actively light the LCD panel display. LCDs are in use as computer monitors, televisions, tablet computers, projectors, smartphones, electronic picture frames, electronic signs, industrial equipment displays, medical device displays, and many other visual display uses.
Despite the widespread success of existing backlighting technology, there is a need for further improvements. These include lowering the cost, improving the performance characteristics (e.g., color temperature, white point, and others), reducing heat, and reducing power consumption.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements in the circuitry to drive a backlight of an LCD display.